celestiafandomcom-20200214-history
Planet
Planet also known of Planetary, Sphere Objects that called of Planetarium (on Latin), this types on Selenian, Titanian, Ice World, Terran (Terrestrial), Martian, Vulcanian, Oceanian (Aquarian), Jovian, Oikoumenian and Neptunian. Selenian Type This no atmosphere that known called of Selenae, this like of craters and basins. So like first of Selena (Luna), and Mercury. This image is: Moon.jpg Lethe.jpg Derna.jpg Taranis.jpg This like of: Selena, Lethe, Derna, and Taranis Titanian Type This make an atmosphere is cold and frozen. Atmosphere that reached by cold by cold on Celsius, that called Watered Desert. Titan.jpg Chinook.jpg Concho.jpg This like of: Titan, Chinook, and Concho (Theca Prime). Ice World Type Coldest of surface temperature of frozen Celsius, that called Frozen Selenian. This at only the Vahldradan Mission first discovered on 4020 AD, unlike of Tandrixian Valdradans. This an Andria second discovers on 4027 AD. Image: Triton.jpg Andria and Bersabea.jpg Vahldrada (With Agria).jpg This like of: Triton, Andria, and Vahldrada Terran Type This called Terra, our home of Terrans and Humans, this known of Tellus, Primus Terrarum. That called the Heavenian Type Terrestrial World. This located on Solar System this largest city called Novus Phoenicia at Civitas Imperatoris Image is: Pangaia.jpg Tiamat.jpg Bajor.jpg Axanar.jpg Concordia (Romulus).jpg Belle Hades.jpg Like as: Terra, Pangaea Prime, Yutani, Bajor, Axanar, Concordia, and Heavenia Martian Type This Mars 'also known of Martis, Marta, but largest of city is Chandoria (Candoria), there is known of ''Desert Planet. Mars have atmosphere is cool, but center Sun is Warm, and night is frozen Images: Wolf 359 B.jpg Storm.jpg Asgard.jpg Dis.jpg Like there: Rezca Prime, Aesculapius, Asgardia, and Astria Vulcanian Type The Vulcanian this called the volcanic planet or planet without life on volcano, no cities, building has mining station. Like is Khitomer, the hottest volcano in Gradius System. Images: Scramble.jpg Hel.jpg Like: Khitomer and Hel Oceanian Type This Oceanian type like of seas and continents (also supercontinent). Many serveral by Terrans by colonized on the Pacifica. Also Berengarius Prime this called Berengarian Supercontinent is Pangaea Dysnomia. At over thousands Thorvaldsenian Colonization many years by years. Image: Oceanus view.jpg Pacifica view.jpg Jovian Type The Jovian that called on '''Aegir the largest on Ran System, he likes on Saturn, many several by moons and minor moons called Aegirite Moons, this are error this "Oh Shit, what this is, oh my, Holy Aegir! Aegirite homeworld Images: Gardanah.jpg Anu.jpg Marduk.jpg Ninurta (CNU).jpg Oikoumenian Type Only 1 liked on Starbase Polyphia, in orbit the Alula Borealis (Gradius), this known like a Death Star (In Star Wars). This known Cyberian Network like an Deneb Algedian planets, that most cyberian worlds known oikoumenian world are billions the oikoumenoids, life is cybernetic humanoid. Neptunian Type The Bylgja is a Neptunian Type, that called The Bylgja Starport, known Bylgjans additionality humanoid Yulaians that city is Yulai Daemocratsiya Lutfianitsiya (Bylgja Democratic Civilian City), that rings as Dovran Ring, at life by the Bylgjans (Yulaians), in orbiting the Ran System. This is Capital of Imperial Navy Images: Arazius2.jpg Uranus.jpg Neptune.jpg Category:Planets Category:Worlds Category:Celestia Nation Universe Category:United Nations of Celestia